The beggining
by nudge2
Summary: This is the story of Shana Williams figuring out she's a wizard. After she moves into her aunts house she gets a strange feeling that she is a little different from the other kids in her school. Then when she get's a letter from H ogwarts she know's wh


Epilogue

Every day I wake up at exactly 6:45 in the morning to get to my school that starts at 7:40. Every day I sit in my wooden chair that has names, and drawings all over it. Every day I wait for the bell to ring, so I can go to my house, to my mom. Every day I do these things, but today will be different.

The beginning

I walked home from school today, it was horrible, terrible, the ambulance was in front of my house.

"What's going on here?" I asked a man with a badge.

"It seems that a woman had a heart attack in this building today." He replied. I dropped my bag, and ran through the house, yelling for my mom. I found her in a room with many men cramped inside.

"Mom, are you okay?" she didn't answer, she just laid there with her eyes closed, lifeless. I started to cry.

"Uh, excuses me kid, but you don't happen to be Shana do you?"Asked a man with a flannel shirt, and overalls.

"Actually I am… what can I… do for you… now that my mother is… dead ?"I said through clenched teeth, stumbling at the last word.

"Look, I am really sorry, but we just couldn't, the lady…"

"My mom," I corrected, still crying.

"Oh right, your mom didn't want us to, but the last…'

"SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO?!!!!!"I screamed, I wanted to kick him, why hadn't my mom wanted them to save her?, then I realized that my mom didn't want to be in pain, I was being selfish, I loved my mom and I wanted the best for her.

"No"

"Well," I replied, calmer. "What did you want to tell me?

"The last words your mom told us was to take Shana, which is you, to your aunt Mary in Idaho. The officers outside will be willing to get you to the airport, and to your aunts house."

"Can't I choose where to go?" I asked "since _I _am the kid whose mom died?"

"I'm afraid not, that is what your mom wanted." I was mortified at his words, here I was this young, 13 (well in 2 months) year old girl, I just started to make friends in middle school, and now I had to move to Idaho, to my aunt, who lives in the ghetto, and most likely go to the school next to her house.

I ran outside to an officer, carrying a bag I threw together in a total of about 17 seconds, my new "mom" would buy me a few things. "Officer, can you take me to my aunt in Idaho?" I asked, I just wanted to get away from this wretched scene.

"Of course," he replied. We got into his green 1964 F100 ford truck, obviously he liked old things, or his mom had it before him. I laughed at my cruel joke, and he starred at me.

He put his light on, and we went speeding through the streets, it wasn't like we needed to, the roads in Port Townsend aren't that crowded, ever.

Aunt Mary

I stood in the door way of my new house. My Aunt Mary was a skinny mid-aged woman who had similar facial structure as my mom, thin, and dead looking. I was led to my bed after the officer talked to her, and we walked slowly through her house.

I didn't like my aunt much; she seemed dead, and heartless. One good thing about my aunt's house was that it was literally right next to my school, so I would only have to get up 15 minutes before school started and walk next door.

Aunt Mary seemed to see me as a child, and I didn't like that much she told me bedtime stories, and on my birthday got me a Barbie doll!

The first few days were the worst. Since Aunt Mary is a morning person she got me up at 5:30 on Saturday to go on a run with her. After I yelled at her not to wake me up so early she started crying, and I had to get up anyways. Though she got the whole don't wake me up so early, he not so early is 6:15. I didn't complain this time, because I was afraid of what she might do.

After the whole early morning thing she was pretty good. I woke up at around 8 every morning and took a shower. I was happy Idaho was still on their Spring break, because I needed the extra sleep. Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when every 20 minutes a siren or a gunshot is outside? Well… It's very hard. I didn't realize this before, but Aunt Mary is a really good cook. The first few days she wasn't sure what to feed me, even though I told her I wasn't a picky eater, so she made egg omelets…Yumm.


End file.
